The stars are inside us
by nirinael
Summary: Earth was save and Donna was back, that's all that matters- Wilfred kept telling himself that. Donna never knew what her grandad was doing at the evenings- he had a secret and he kept it.


Earth was save and Donna was back, that's all that matters- Wilfred kept telling himself that over and over again. The Doctor was gone, but he had to go, there were no need for him to stay, besides, he couldn't stay around Donna, not now, not anymore. This time wasn't easy for anyone, especially for Wilfred. He knew, he understands and he had to kept a secret. It hurts having secrets before his lovely little Donna but there was no other way it was his duty- something he owe the Doctor as a friend and as the savior of the world. Besides, his little Donna was in danger, practically all the time, every day he has to watch out what he says. Wilfred didn't blame the Doctor, he did the best he could and saved her after she was the one that saved the universe. Oh, how proud he was! Somewhere out there, in deep space, some people (or aliens probably) were singing songs about her! Maybe he was just an old man on the hill, watching stars and thinking too much, but he was aware of what Doctor had done and what he has to do now. Sometimes it was getting difficult, like those times when Donna suddenly got sad without knowing why. It was happening more often recently. Maybe she was sensing something was going on somewhere but he couldn't let her remember anything.

They were sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea and watching news, Sylvia wasn't at home and she won't be back until 7 pm. Wilf and Donna always get on well but during times like this he felt so far away from her. She was lost in her thoughts although he was trying to keep the conversation going.  
\- Hey, Donna! You're thinking of that friend of yours again? I'm sure she will be fine, divorce isn't the end of the world. – he smiled at her but his eyes remained sad. He knew.  
\- No gramps, that's not it…- she sighed ans rest her chin on her hand. – To be honest I don't know. I'm feeling sad all the time…  
\- It's okay to be sad my child, it's okay…  
\- No, but can't you see it? I'm stuck here. Who am I to mean something? I'm a temp from Chiswick!  
\- Don't say that. You are briliant!- ups, he shouldn't said that, it was too much like HIM.  
\- But I won't do anything significant! I don't even have money to travel and see something, have adventures, live my life more! I'm not asking for bloody space travel, I want anything to happen in my life…- tears were appearing in her eyes and for him it was hard not to cry too.  
-Oh Donna… come here my child. My sweet little child…- he hugged her and tried to comfort her to stop crying- Don't be sad. The stars are inside us.  
-Oh, don't start it again Gramps!- She sat straight and wiped her eyes angrily.  
\- No, but really! The bigger adventure you are seeking for? It's right here- he pointed at her forehead.- The better world is in that strange dreams you sometimes have.- They were sitting in silence for a while.  
\- I'm going upstairs- she smiled sadly and stood up.  
\- Yes, take some sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow.- Wilf smiled and changed the news channel to some kind of nature program. When she left the room he hide his face in his hands. He wish so hard he could tell her one day- how great she was (she is) and what impossible things she had done, but he couldn't, he need to protect her.

Donna was in her room, brushing her hair and preparing to sleep when she heared the front door closing and footsteps on the yard. When she looked at the window she catched the sight of Wilfred disappearing behind the street corner. He was heading towards his hill again. She smiled at herself- that lovely old man was obsessed about stars and she felt that one day she was too. But that must have been long ago, she couldn't remember much of it. Stars were beautiful, cold and distant, however from time to time they felt closer to her. It was just like they were comforting her in her miserable life.

Just as Wilfred told her she dreamed of her stars that night. She couldn't remember anything specific- she was scared but not alone, there was always someone looking after her and she also was looking after him. It seemed just like her guardian needed to be guarded too. Next morning she met Wilfred in the kitchen, stood behind him and rest her chin on his shoulder.  
-Just as you told me, I dreamed of …  
\- No- he interupted.- Don't tell me. These are your stars Donna. Keep them and praise them – he tapped his finger at her heart. She was expecting him to smile, joke and keep babbling about space, but he didn't and his eyes were extremely sad. Just like hers, sometimes.

Donna never knew what he was doing at the evenings. He walked outside and stood on the street or sometimes he walked on his hill. Every day, heedless the weather or anything, he just stood there, watching the night sky. SOmetimes without saying a word. Sometimes he was whispering something, sometimes he was smiling and sometimes he cries. He looked as he lost something great and important. Maybe he was praying? Maybe he was calling someone who can't ever heard him? Or maybe he was talking to the stars? She never knew.


End file.
